


Do Endermen Have Nightmares?

by dobbywooby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Mentioned Jack Manifold, praise bingus, stg i hate tagging so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobbywooby/pseuds/dobbywooby
Summary: Ranboo could usually deal with his nightmares by himself, but he didn't expect Techno to be home so soon this night.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 334





	Do Endermen Have Nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> wdym im writing this to avoid finishing the other fic that is bullshit  
> also yes ik ranboo doesn't have a shack anymore but lets just pretend he still does,,,because shack

Technoblade slammed the door open before immediately closing it, the snowstorm was worse than he had anticipated. He took off his cape and hung it on a hook, leaving it to dry. The hybrid let out a breath, now that he was home he could relax. Maybe brew a few potions or read a book. But just as Techno was about to find something to read, a loud endermen-like screech stopped him in his tracks.

Ranboo.

Ranboo had been staying the night, Philza had insisted that it would be warmer in the house compared to the shack Ranboo was living in. So when Techno and Phil had left, Ranboo was sound asleep in the attic. 

The Voices started panicking, they had always been fond of Ranboo. _Ranboo? Enderboo. He’s in trouble. Help go help. Go help him! E. He'll be fine. Uh oh. Is he alright?_ Yep, Voices were anxious. Well, at least most of them were.

Techno took a quick look around for any indication of Phil being home, he was always better with kids, but there was nothing. No hat, no cloak, nothing. Seemed like it was up to Techno to see what was wrong. 

He hauled himself up the ladder up into the attic, trying to be as quiet as possible. When Techno reached the top, he saw Ranboo sitting on the bed, face in hands, with blankets around him.

Ranboo looked up, sniffling, and gasped when his eyes laid on Techno. With his face looking up, Techno could get a better look at Ranboo. He was shaking with wide eyes and tears streaking down his face, clinging onto the blankets like it was his lifeline. His face was scrunched up like he was in pain. Before Techno could see if Ranboo had gotten hurt, Ranboo whipped his head back down. 

Techno slowly walked over to Ranboo, sat down on the bed, and put his hand on the younger’s shoulder. Ranboo tensed up and slowly looked up at Techno, biting his lip.

“H-Hi Techno, how’s it going?” He attempted for a smile, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

“Ranboo what happened? I heard you downstairs.”

Ranboo’s smile disappeared immediately after hearing that. “Oh, did you now? Well, that complicates things…” 

A mommet of silence passed before Ranboo spoke again.

“It...it was a nightmare, that’s all. M-Made me stressed.” Ranboo said quietly. “It just felt so real and, and-” Tears started welling up in his eyes.

“Ranboo, it’s alright.” Techno assured, “Nothing is happening to you on my watch, got it?”

The endermen hybrid paused for a moment beofre noding, wiping his tears, still looking nervous. Techno got off the bed and crouched down to open a box next to it. He rummaged through it and finally found what he was looking for, a red stress ball. Techno handed it to Ranboo, who took it cautiously, staring at it and back at the other.

“Is this for me to keep?" Ranboo asked, "It’s fine, really, I don’t need it.”

“Nah, trust me. It can help in case you get stressed again, more than you think. I would know.” 

Techno stood up and brushed off his pants. “Alright, if you’re okay now, I’ll be heading downstairs.” He turned around, but before Techno could walk away, he felt a tug at his shirt sleeve.

He turned around to see Ranboo staring at him, not letting go of the shirt sleeve. “Can you stay here, please? I-I just don’t want to be alone all night…” 

Techno smiled. “Yea, sure thing. I’m just gonna get some stuff and I’ll be right back, okay?” Ranboo nodded and let go of the shirt sleeve.

As Techno headed down the ladder, the Voices immediately started talking. _Awww! They’re brothers, your honor. Softblade. Enderboo is okay! E. Stop with the E already. You don't know how much I'd pay to make you shut up. Does that happen to Ranboo a lot? Head pats for funky enderboy. Blood God and Blood prince guys, what did I tell you. Brotherblade! No not Blood prince, Ender prince! Souls for the Ender prince?_

The Voices were weird at times.

Attempting to ignore them, Techno grabbed a book and climbed back up. Ranboo was still in bed poking the stress ball, but immediately looked up when he heard Techno.

“Thanks for staying here, Techno. I know it’s kind of silly but...thank you.” Ranboo said nervously.

Techno sat on the floor leaning against the bed and opened the book. “You’re welcome, but it’s nothing. If it makes you feel safe I have no issue doing it.”

Feeling better from Techno's reassurance, Ranboo put the stress ball on the side table and laid down to sleep, staring through the window at the star-filled sky.

“Goodnight Techno.”

“Night Ranboo.”

* * *

Philza pushed the door open to the cabin, stretching as he walked in. He had ended up staying the night at Jack's place to avoid the harsh snowstorm since the snowfall was softer in that area. As he hung up his cloak, he put down the items he had gotten the previous day down onto a nearby table. Now that he had finished all his tasks, Phil didn't know exactly what to do. Maybe he could write to Kristen, he hadn't done that in a while, but first, he should check up on Techno and Ranboo. They were probably around the house somewhere.

"Techno! Ranboo!"

No response.

Well, that was odd. Usually one of the two would respond right away. Ranboo could still be asleep, but Techno on the other hand would usually be awake by now. Even if he was out by the turtle farm, Phil had checked that before he had gone inside. Maybe Techno had left to do something? No, then there would be a note somewhere and he couldn't see one.

There was always the possibility that Techno wasn't home yet, but it shouldn't have taken so long for him to get back. Now Phil was worried. Were they taken by someone? Were they hurt? Phil just needed to know that they were okay.

And that's when he heard something fall on the ground from above. Phil let out a sigh of relief, judging from that noise, Ranboo was most likely still asleep upstairs. He walked towards the ladder and climbed up to check on the endermen hybrid. As he got upstairs and looked towards the bed, he saw not just Ranboo, but also Techno, asleep.

Phil noticed a book open on the ground. It must've been the cause of the sound he had heard.

The blonde was about to wake the two but stopped when he saw how peaceful they looked. Phil knew for a fact Techno happened to be a restless sleeper, the Voices weren't exactly the best to deal with while sleeping. 

He turned around heading down the ladder to start making breakfast.

It'd be fine to let them sleep in, just this once.


End file.
